


Ring Around The Tank.

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Africa, Big Spiders, Bonding, Drabble, Gen, Sergeant Collier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entomophobia: The fear of one or more class of insect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around The Tank.

          "What is that shit!? No! Don't bring that-" Boyd looks up as he hears the loader shout and what's most definitely some kind of yelp follows. He squints in the sun, waiting to hear the sound again before getting up to investigate the commotion. "What the fuck is wrong with you? That shi-FUCK! Don't do that! Red!" There's another shout and the sound of things toppling over and then Grady is launching himself over the front of the tank, a chorus of laughter following after him.   
          "Grady." He reaches out for the man, unsure what was going on as Red comes around the tank after him, something dangling in his hand.  
          "C'mon Grady. It just wants to meet ya." Red laughs and Grady launches clean over two crates as Red lunges at him with whatevers in his hand. "Just touch it."  
          "I said stop. Ain't funny Red. I hope it bites ya or somethin'. Don'-"  
          Boyd reaches out to keep Red at a distance, standing between the two men when it became obvious that Grady was becoming distressed by what ever the Texan was holding. "A'ight boys. 'At's enough. Red, put it down." He motions to the thing, waiting for Red to get rid of it. They hadn't been together long, no more that two months at least, and in that time, Boyd had never seen Grady get like this, not even after a battle and they've all been rattled from them so far. Grady had a firm grip on the back of his shirt as though holding him between himself and Red. "Red, please, whatever that thing is, I need you to get rid of it."  
          Red laughs, holding the thing up to his face before shrugging. "Alrigh'. I'll get rid of it." The mischievous grin the man gets as he walks away worries Boyd but he turns his attention to the man using him as a shield.   
          "What was it?" Boyd grabs Grady's arms and walks him back to the shade to sit him down and pass him a canteen of water.  
          "I 'unno. A fuckin'.....it was movin'." Grady wrinkles his nose, taking a drink of the water before dumping some over his head. He waits for an answer before getting up to sit down again, pulling his book back out of his pocket.   
          It's quiet for at least twenty minutes, hell, Boyd was sure Grady had fallen asleep beside him. There's some snickering that he doesn't pay any mind too, that he should have paid some attention to because Grady is jumping up like the fire of hell bit his ass and Boyd's never seen a man scale a tank so fast. "Wha-" He cuts himself off, seeing something crawling beside him. The thing makes his skin crawl and upon closer inspection, he doesn't blame Grady for moving as fast as he had.  
          "Fuckin' touched me! That thing fuckin'-!" He can hear louder laughter that had to be Gordo and Red, maybe some men from the other tanks too, as Grady shouts from on top the tank. All Boyd can think is that he's never going to get the man down off the damn thing again.   
          A spider. That's what it was, had to be, Boyd was sure. Whatever it was it was disgusting and he nearly trips over himself as he scrambles up to get away as the thing starts running at him."What the fuck!?" He jumps out of its way and watches it run under a neighboring tank, it can be their problem, he decides and he shivers, wiping off his trousers.           "Grady?" He waits for an answer, looking over his shoulder when he hears someone coming, giving a small nod when he sees Collier. "Grady." He waits for an answer before pounding his hand on the sun warm metal of the tank. "You in there? You'll cook. Get out, c'mon. It's under a different tank."  
          There's some scuffling from inside but still no answer. "What happened?" Collier stands by his shoulder, squinting at the tank as though it held all the answers to what was going on.  
          "Red was chasin' Grady around with a fuckin' spider. Never seen him run so fast, like they had a gun aimed at 'im or somethin'." Boyd shrugs, pounding on the tank again. "Grady! C'mon. It's fuckin' gone." He looks to the other tank, still seeing the thing there and looks towards the hatch.  
          "I got 'im." Collier pats his shoulder and Boyd nearly tells him not to worry about it but the man is climbing the tank to slip into the the metal oven of a tank. With a sigh, Boyd settles down once more and waits, listening for the men to come out or any sound of the pranksters on the other side. He would have to talk to them about taking things too far if they couldn't get Grady out from in the tank.   
          Boyd's not sure how long he waited, long enough to have to move to follow the shadows and keep from the sun. There's a tell-tale thumping from in the tank before Collier's boots drop beside him, followed quickly by Grady's. Both men were covered in sweat and looked about as miserable as Boyd felt, probably actually felt more so after spending so ling in the tank. He thanks the Sergeant quietly, patting his side and motioning for Grady to join him. The man was pale, hands shaking and Boyd can't think that he's ever seen him like this before.   
          "Alright?" Boyd passes Grady his canteen, nudging his knee with his own to get his attention.  
          "Fuckin' hate bugs. Gross as shit, man." Grady accepts the canteen and takes a long drink.   
          The comment makes Boyd chuckle, not at the man but the absurdity of the conversation. "I'm sure that was some kind of creature, not a bug."  
          A small sound comes from Grady, almost like a groan. "That ain't helpin'. It's fuckin'..I don' wanna sleep outside now that I seen it." Grady wipes his mouth in a way that Boyd has come to realize as a nervous gesture and he reaches out to rub his shoulder.   
          "We'll figure something out. Alright. No more bugs, I promise." Boyd could tell how much the spider had freaked Grady out, despite how funny it had been at first, he didn't much like the way he was now. He pats the loaders shoulder lightly, waiting a moment before getting up to start a fire, it was going to be night soon and with the night came a dark that let you see light for miles, they had to make dinner early if they wanted it to be warm. "So..is it all bug or-"  
          "Yeah." Grady interrupts him quickly and Boyd nods, thinking over the new information. "Even fuckin' like..." He goes quiet, worrying Boyd before he starts again. "Lightening bugs. They creep me out too. It's the legs..and the eyes."  
          The admission was a surprise to Boyd, someone as big as Grady he didn't think the man would be afraid of something as simple as bugs. He looks up, searching Grady's face before nodding slowly. "We'll figure it out. No bugs." The promise was easy and Boyd knew that Grady didn't believe him yet, that he would have to prove himself but the way that Grady's shoulders slumped and he nodded, Boyd knew he said the right thing. Grady crouches down, helping with the fire, pushing Boyd's hands away as he worked and Boyd's glad that he doesn't have to embarrass himself trying to act like he knew what he was doing.   
          Silence carries on between them as Grady lit the fire, setting up the tinder to light up. "My brothers, they thought it was funny one night, put bugs in my bed while I was sleeping. Woke up to them crawlin' on me an'...I just haven't liked 'em since. It's like I can still feel 'em when I see 'em." Boyd makes a sympathetic sound, looking up at the loader before reaching out to pat his shoulder again.  
          "Like I said. No more bugs." Boyd promises again, standing as the fire took to collect their dinner for the evening. "Especially no bugs that look like what ever that thing was earlier." He snorts, looking towards where it had run off but not actually looking for it.  
          As everyone settled in for dinner, Gordo at least had the decency to look ashamed as Collier lay into them about fucking around with the wildlife and there had been something about chasing their own men with it. Boyd doesn't miss how Collier hadn't said anything about chasing other crews men though and he also didn't miss the looks that Gordo and Red gave each other. Boyd sighs, bumping his knee against Grady's as everyone digs in. Was gonna be a long war with those two if they kept it up and the way that Grady slowly grins at them, Boyd knew he was going to be run ragged just keeping them out of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic before I get off leave. One more day and a wake up and I'm back to my regular schedule.   
> Like always, my tumblr is still blastababy if you wish to contact me with a fic request.


End file.
